


Get Me A Drink And Cigarette

by huckleberries



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberries/pseuds/huckleberries
Summary: They’re watching a movie in Steve’s living room. Billy isn’t blind. He knows that Steve and Tommy have something going on.
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 17





	Get Me A Drink And Cigarette

They’re watching a movie in Steve’s living room. His parents have the biggest TV out of any of them, and they’re never fucking home, so when the discussion over where to hang out happens, the decision is unanimous.

Billy isn’t blind. He knows that Steve and Tommy have _something_ going on. They give each other these tender, slightly guarded looks in public, and he’s seen the way Tommy’s hand sometimes lingers on Steve’s lower back. Right now, even – Steve’s dead asleep with his face squished against Tommy’s arm, and Tommy’s just holding his hand and letting him sleep. More than anything, it’s sweet.

He’d be lying, too, if he said that there wasn’t a little part of himself that kind of wants in on it. Maybe the mood in the room is palpable in a way he can’t perceive, because Tommy places his hand on the couch between them, palm up.

Billy looks at him. His face doesn’t have it’s usual smarmy, smug little expression. Tommy’s letting him see past his ego, and Billy can feel his own guard dropping. He glances between his hand and Billy’s face once, twice, and Billy’s pretty sure he gets the hint. Billy isn’t usually one for hand holding, but that doesn’t stop him from running his fingers down his palm, until he can slide his fingers between Tommy’s.

*

The hand holding is the furthest thing from Billy’s mind when he’s slipping into Tommy’s basement.

Susan and Maxine are in Indianapolis visiting family for the weekend. Neil's on a bender and more aggressive now that Susan isn't there to babysit him, so Billy makes it a point to stay the fuck gone until they get back.

Billy feels like he hasn’t known Tommy long enough to have a homing instinct for his basement when things in his own home aren’t _great,_ but –

Tommy makes him laugh. Makes him feel like all the bad shit isn’t important. Steve sort of makes him feel that way too, even if he doesn’t know him as well, so entering Tommy’s basement to find Steve sitting on the floor sifting through records doesn’t alarm him or strike him as odd.

He still feels the same hot rush of relief wash over him when they make eye contact.

Except –

He’s not close with Steve like he is with Tommy. Steve knows this, too. Billy can see it in the moment of hesitation before he’s patting the spot next to him on the floor, explaining that he’s pretty sure that Tommy’s beating off in the shower and that it’s gonna be at least a few minutes.

Steve doesn’t ask him why he’s there. Instead, he asks Billy to help him pick something for the three of them to get stoned to, and it makes his stomach do a few flip-flops at the realization that Steve just automatically includes him in his plans with Tommy without a second thought.

*

Tommy gets red in the face when he’s mad. He sputters and spits and cries too, and Billy made fun of him for it a few times when they first met, but he understands what it feels like to be _that_ angry.

It’s not pleasant.

They don’t talk about how Tommy’s mom smacks him around and calls him a piece of shit in the same way that none of them talk about how Steve’s parents are just _absent_ , or in the same way they don’t talk about how Neil acts more like a trigger-happy commanding officer than he does a father.

When Tommy gets upset, his mood spreads. Billy sees his face going red, out of sheer anger, and he can feel it in his bones. It makes his heart hurt and makes him feel like he’s about to throw up, and it’s _weird,_ wanting so badly for someone other than himself to not be upset.


End file.
